Our Story
by evilangel3
Summary: l/j sirius/arabella fig remus/oc Is love worth all the pain it brings you in the end? I am wring down our story perhaps the confused thoughts that race through my head will start to make some sence


AN: This story has been stuck in my head for a while now and I have just decided to pick up my lazy ass and write it. YAY! Through out this story there will be songfic chapters (those usually turn out to be the sad and depressing ones) and then just because I cant help myself there will be a few really random chapters that are so screwed up yall will be like where the hell did that come form?!?!?!??!?! Well I hope you like it! just tell me if I should keep going! Thanx! p.s. I am not going to write the kind of thing they would have worn in Lilly and James' I happen to think that those cloths were an insult to fashion and refuse to write about them! sry I tend to over react wen it comes to cloths boyz and music. OK GREAT NOW YOU THINK I AM A COMPLEATE DITZ and there I go over reacting again. ok I am just guna shut up so you can get on with the story and read and if ou have actually read this far into my AN then I am sitting here making fun of you! Haha! AND IF YOU ARE STILL READING THEN YOU ARE AN COMPLEATE MORON!!!!!!!!! NO WAIT I WAS KIDDING~ COME BACK COME BACK! Ahh screw it just go read ~Angi  
  
Is love worth all the pain that it brings you in the end? How do you know if you have wasted your life? I wasn't always so confused; my life was carefully planed out, down to each hour of each fucking day! I had the best friends possible, a job a life. But most of all I had love. But that's all gone now. Lilly Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, Brenna Liss and me. I am writing down our story. Perhaps when I am finished the confused thoughts that race through my head will start to make some sense.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl about five six, brown hair that reached to about her shoulders and shone red in the sun, stood with her shoulder against the barrier that separated platforms eight and nine. Her blue eyes dated to the watch on her wrist for about the 10th time in the last minutes. "Where the hell are they?" she muttered under breath. Patience was not one of her many (according to her) virtues. Smart? Yes, funny? Yes, dead sexy? Hell yes! Patient? Most certainly not. She stomped her foot like a small child and groaned in exasperation. She hated being late for anything (not including morning classes) and the start of her 7th and final year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was no exception.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius Black elbowed his way through the crowded train station, slowly but surely making his way towards platforms 9 and 10, happily chatting with his counter part James Potter. He was a tall boy about six two, with dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, and deep blue eyes. He was a beater on the quidditch team, and lets just say it showed. As he and James got closer to the platform, he noticed a girl, her back to him, her shoulder against the barrier between platforms eight and nine. For some odd reason she stood out from the rest of the crowd, yes she was beautiful he could already tell, even from behind. She had reddish brown hair that blew softly in the breeze and curves in all the rite places. But that wasn't why he stopped pushing people out of his way, or why he just stood there staring at her, mouth slightly open and eyes popping. There was just something about her. something her couldn't quite place.  
  
"Dude wake up!" James yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Sirius' face.  
  
"Look at that girl over there." Sirius whispered his mouth still open partly.  
  
"Oh her! Yah she sure is fine!" James said sarcastically "THER ARE ABOUT 1000 HERS IN THIS BLOODY TRAIN STATION HOW THE HELL AM I SAPOSED TOO KNOW WHO HER IS?!?! I SAPOSE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT THE ONE WITH THE BOOBS!" James practically yelled  
  
"Shut up Prongs" Sirius retorted rolling his eyes. He took James' head between his hands and turned it is the direction of the girl he had previously been ogling. "Her" "ummm Padfoot. that would be Bella"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: ok I know that was a little short but you will get more in like a day or as soon as I get 2 reviews cuz I don't really know if it is good but as long as 2 people like it I will keep going. So just tell me and. yah. 


End file.
